


there's something wrong in the village

by belizafryler (embracedself)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BAMF Kelly Olsen, F/F, Gen, I STILL think it's funny okay?, Kara Danvers Gets a Hug, Kara Danvers Goes To Therapy, Kara Danvers Needs Therapy, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara calls herself "Kiera" in this and I thought it was funny, Kelly Olsen is Amazing, Minor Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Minor Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Soft Kara Danvers, Soft Lena Luthor, Therapy, go to therapy if you need it!, normalize therapy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: There's nothing wrong with you.//Kiera In-Ze was scheduled for a session to see Kelly Olsen, therapist. Luckily, they've already met.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers & Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	there's something wrong in the village

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively known as the fanfic that was supposed to be for an Event across the DCTV'verse. But now I'm pretty sure it's dead, so here we are. Consider this my love letter to Kelly Olsen. And to normalizing therapy!
> 
> I have had amazing therapists in my life, and I'm lucky to have two of them still in my life now. But seriously, seek help if you need it.
> 
> And always remember:
> 
> There's something wrong with the village; there's nothing wrong with you.
> 
> -Wrabel

For most of Kelly Olsen’s adult life, she had avoided being near her brother’s inner circle. She didn’t want to be seen “just as” his little sister. She knew she was so much more than that. It was a matter of proving to others, and to _him_ that she was just as exceptional as he was.

She could understand the pain of being underneath your sibling’s spotlight. It was a difficult place to be. That didn’t mean James was not her hero, of course not. She knew how amazing he was. She admired him completely, as both her brother and as a person in general. So when she heard that he had been hurt, she rushed to National City.

It was there she met the illustrious Lena Luthor, as well as the Danvers sisters. As far as first impressions went, for sure Kara Danvers was the best one. Lena seemed to be playing the part of a friend rather well, but Kelly still wasn’t sure about her. Old prejudices die hard, after all. And Alex Danvers, the older sister of Kara? While admirably cute, Kelly was quite surprised to be yelled at for caring about her brother.

At least she apologised in the end. Kelly, accepting the apology at face value, decided that there was something about the Danvers family she wanted to know more about. There was something there, she wasn’t sure what, and she had to know. So she stayed in National City, for the duration of James’ recovery and then by that time she had already been enveloped into their inner circle.

She found that she _liked_ that too.

When James then moved back to Metropolis, she was all the prouder of her brother, but by then Alex and Kelly were dating. Kelly was already an established therapist in NC, and she didn’t want to leave. And so, she stayed, despite the ache that she had in her heart for losing her brother to another city’s separation. Again.

Kelly was at the center where she worked for a living one day, when the secretary alerted her of her next appointment’s arrival. She was rather interested to meet this person: Kiera In-Ze. Don’t get her wrong, she had suspicions on who it was, but as a professional, she didn’t say a word to Alex _or_ to Kara herself. It wouldn’t be right to expose Kara, especially if she was genuinely in need of help.

“Send her in, please. Thanks!” Kelly spoke back on the intercom to her secretary. She supposed it was a good thing that only Supergirl had been in the building before, never Kara Danvers, else the secret would be out for sure.

Kelly was left waiting only two minutes before a knock at the door signaled Kiera’s arrival. The brunette stood, reaching for the door knob and opening it to see her suspicions confirmed. “Hi _Kiera,_ ” she greeted, enunciating the fake name as she ushered the blonde superhero into her office.  
“Come on in, we’ll get a little bit of information from you since this is your first appointment, and then we’ll see about what else I can do for you. Sounds good?” Kelly continued as if she’d never met the woman in front of her in Kelly’s entire life.

“Sounds peachy,” Kara coughed as she entered the office. “Thanks Ms. Olsen.” She added after a beat.

Once the door was shut, Kelly turned around to see “Kiera” sitting anxiously, perched on the edge of one of her chairs and nervously tapping against the countertop.

Immediately after Kelly sat, Kara began in a quiet voice, “I’m sorry I came here under false pretenses. I just-- can’t do it all anymore.” She looked up at Kelly, shame written all over on her face.

“Hey,” Kelly shook her head gently. “It’s not my place to judge. I’m glad you came to me, Kiera.. Kara. However you want to be known here, it’s your choice. And for the record?” She paused for emphasis, waiting to catch Kara’s eyes.

“You are really brave to come when you’re needing help.” Kelly stated. “So,” she added after Kara smiled tensely at her. “Why don’t we start by filling out your paperwork. You’re gonna have to give us your real name though, I’m afraid. Legal reasons. But I won’t tell Alex, Lena, or anyone that you’re coming. You have complete confidentiality.” Kelly finished.

“Got it.” Kara nodded. “Go on then.” Kara’s leg bounced.

“I can answer some of the questions myself, like your name, age, and contact info.” Kelly offered. “What we’re really going to need to get into today is why you’re here. If I had known you were struggling, I would have reached out to you a while ago.” She said, apologetically.

“I keep appearances up really well, it’s not your fault.” Kara promised. “But since I’m here now, why don’t we start with whatever the first question is?” She bit her lip.

Kelly reached out, squeezing her hand. “Sure thing Kar.” she smiled. “First question, are you currently having any thoughts of suicide? Or thoughts of wishing to go to sleep and not wake up.”

Kara bit her lip. “I don’t think so?” She seemed uncertain. “Does it count if I’m going out against an enemy and wishing they’d just….. Win?” she asked quietly.

“For sake of keeping the Super Secret, I’m gonna say yes to the last. But yes, I’d say that counts.” Kelly admitted, in the same hushed tones. “Do you have an actual plan of how to kill yourself?”

“No.” Kara responded.

“Good, that’s really good Kara. You are doing fantastic.” Kelly praised. “Next question— Are you having any thoughts of hurting others, in that you’d consider yourself a danger to others?”

“Absolutely not.” Kara stated firmly.

“Great.” Kelly said again.

“Next up should be easy for you…” Kelly started. “What do you want to address first in our sessions?”

“I’ve been… well, I’ve been…” Kara stammered.

“Take your time,” Kelly spoke encouragingly.

“I’ve been having these horrible nightmares, about my time in the pod.” Kara whispered. “Or about Krypton’s...demise.” she stated carefully. “I can see it all so vividly. I hate it, Kelly.”

“Flashbacks to a traumatic time.” Kelly murmured, writing something down before she stood up to go to Kara, hugging her tightly. “I am really proud of how well you’re answering these questions, Kara.”

“It’s hard.” Kara confessed, frowning as she leaned into the hug. “I don’t like telling people I am not all that Supergirl makes me out to be.”

“We can definitely work with this.” Kelly promised after a beat of just letting Kara hug her. “Does anyone know you’re here?”

“No.” Kara admitted reluctantly. “Alex would be too nosy if I told her I was going to therapy.”

“Then we won’t tell her.” Kelly vowed, squeezing the blonde’s hand before returning to her chair. “But I do think you should have _someone_ to pick you up from therapy sessions. You’re not going to be able to drive if you’re too fragile, right? And therapy can be quite draining.”

“Do I get to pick that person?” Kara bit her lip nervously.

“Of course, honey.” Kelly stated. “This is _your_ therapy journey. Whoever you want.”

“I’ll tell Lena, then.” Kara decided after a quiet moment of warring with herself. “I know she’s gone to therapy too before.”

“Good. She’ll understand then.” Throughout the months of knowing Kara and the rest of the SuperFriends, Kelly had changed her mind about Lena Luthor. It was clear that the girl loved Kara and would do anything for her.

“What’s next?” Kara asked cautiously.

“Next, we can either talk about some lighter stuff to help you calm down…. I can see you’re upset right now. Or,” here Kelly paused for a second. “Or we talk about what you’re thinking about. Whatever it is, you’re allowed to say.” She promised.

“But first!” Kelly cleared her throat. “We should call Lena, and arrange for her to pick you up today. Right?” She asked pointedly.

“Yeah.” Kara reluctantly agreed. She fished her phone out of her purse. “I’ll put her on speaker, okay?” Kara suggested. “I’m not really sure what to say.”

“Ok, sure. I can do most of the talking.” Kelly promised. “You’re being really brave, Kara. Gonna keep saying it til you believe me.” she said as the phone rang, waiting for Lena to answer.

Kara gave Kelly a tense smile just as Lena picked up. “Hey Kara, what’s up?” The Luthor asked. “I’m on my lunch break already, you called at the perfect time!”

“Hey.” Kara coughed out. “I was told that I’m gonna need you to pick me up in like, half an hour? Maybe 45 minutes? If you’re not too busy.” Kara quickly added.

“From the DEO? Kara, what happened?” Lena’s voice was full of worry.

Kara burst into tears and shoved the phone into Kelly’s hands instead. “Hey Lena, it’s me, Kelly. I’m here with Kara right now.” She stated.

“What happened?” Lena asked again, in that same worried tone.

“Nothing’s wrong with Kara,” Kelly promised. “She’s here with me at the health center. She’s in our first therapy session.” Kelly rubbed Kara’s back as the blonde continued to cry.

“Oh god, I thought she was hurt.” Lena sighed in relief. “So you said 45 minutes right? I’ll be there.”

“Great. Kara, do you want to say goodbye?” Kelly suggested.

“Bye Lena. Thank you.” The blonde hiccuped.

“Of course darling, you know I’d do anything for you.” Lena assured her best friend. “Thanks for calling me. I love you.” She said.

“Love you too.” Kara smiled through her tears. Kelly hung up the phone.

“You did so great, kiddo.” Kelly praised Kara as the blonde continued to cry. “Do you want to talk about something lighter now?” She offered.

Kara wiped at her eyes. “Yes please.”

“Let’s see…” Kelly hummed, searching for a neutral topic. “What TV shows have you been watching lately? I know you and Alex watch a lot of TV when I’m not there to stop you.” She teased lightly.

“Have you watched _The Good Place?”_ Kara asked. “That’s what we’ve been watching here lately. It’s very interesting.”

“I’ve seen it!” Kelly responded. “I really liked that show. What a shame it only had 4 seasons.” She stated.

“I have a feeling I’m gonna cry at the end.” Kara agreed, giving Kelly a watery laugh. At least Kelly seemed to see her mood improving.

“Tell me something I don’t know about you. Something good.” Kelly suggested.

Kara hummed, thinking it over. “Did you know,” she asked. “That I can rap?”

“No way.” Kelly was startled into a laugh.

Kara started rapping a song— Kelly could only gape at her, Kara’s clever voice rapping about being nervous, and throwing up mom’s spaghetti.

“Did you write that?” Kelly demanded as Kara finished. They were both laughing.

“No,” Kara laughed. “That’s an Eminem song. I don’t write raps.” She told Kelly.

“Oh. Right, I knew that.” Kelly lied, laughing with Kara. “Tell me something else.” She encouraged.

“Um…..” Kara hesitated. At the hesitation, Kelly jumped in to suggest: “I want to hear about Krypton. Something you’re comfortable sharing, of course.” She added.

Kara seemed to be surprised by the question. Kelly wondered how long it had been since she had last talked about Krypton.

Haltingly, Kara offered the words out like they were foreign. “We did not worship God like the people of this earth do...We believed…. And I still believe…. In a sun god called Rao. He is the creator of all things.”

“Would you consider yourself a religious person, Kar?” Kelly asked after a pause to take in this information.

“Not really. I haven’t had the chance to be…” She trailed off.

Kelly placed a hand over Kara’s. “I’m sorry you had to go through that. No one deserves to have to force who they are down for others comfort.”

Kara shrugged, frowning thoughtfully. “I’ve had to do that since I got here.”

“Maybe it’s time you stopped.” Kelly stated warmly. At this time, a quiet timer went off. “Our forty five minutes are up, _Kiera._ Do you want to schedule another session?” Kelly asked.

“Yes.” Kara decided after a hesitant pause. “Can I schedule up front? I think I hear Lena’s voice.”

“Sure.” Kelly agreeably said, taking Kara’s super hearing in stride. “Remember to be honest about your name though, ok Kar-bear?” The nickname was affectionately said.

Kara blushed slightly. “Yes Kelly, and I’ll see you and Alex for girl’s night tonight, right?” She asked.

“Yep. See you then, girly.” Kelly promised, waving her off towards a pacing Lena Luthor in the middle of the lobby.

“Kara!” As soon as the blonde hero was in sight, the black haired CEO ran to her. “You have somehow managed to occupy all of my thoughts due to less than five minutes of a phone call. You have time for lunch?” She paused, seeing how wrecked Kara looked.

“How about pizza and potstickers delivered to your place, and we go snuggle?” Lena suggested instead. “I already took off the rest of the day, don’t you worry about that.” she waved her protests off.

“Sounds good.” Kara agreed meekly. “I just have to make my appointment for next week, is there a good time for you to pick me up?” she asked.

“Whenever you need me to.” Lena’s answer, while not very helpful, was starkly honest.

“How come you’re so great?” Kara muttered, just loud enough to have Lena hear her. She smiled over at her best friend, pressing a kiss to her cheek before slipping away to make the appointment.

Lena was left blushing and bumbling around for a second, before making herself useful and ordering the food ahead of time. When Kara returned, seemingly in higher spirits, the CEO chanced asking, “So. Are we gonna talk about this?”

They were walking outside of the health and wellness clinic, hand in hand. Kara visibly froze up at the question. “It’s ok Kara, you know I’ve been in therapy too.” Lena said encouragingly. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of. You hear me?”

“I hear you.” Kara agreed. “Thank you.” She breathed out.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this fic please sponsor my brand of bullshitting my way through my twenties writing fanfic!
> 
> aka.....
> 
> _[ get access to new stuff here! ](https://www.patreon.com/embracedself) _


End file.
